


【XFF】攻守戰(互攻)

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】攻守戰(互攻)

「Hey，扣錯了。」  
  
方大同正要拿著空蕩蕩的水杯到廚房放好，卻被恰巧出來的蕭敬騰抓住手臂，說了這麼難懂的一句話。  
  
他疑惑向下一望，原來襯衫鈕釦向下扣錯一格位置，導致整排都扣錯了，雖然不仔細看看不出藏於外套下的失誤，但還是挺礙眼的。  
  
方大同擱下水杯，正想舉起手扣好，另一雙手卻率先代勞，慢條斯理的把扣亂的鈕扣解開。  
  
一顆、兩顆...  
  
  
  
方大同微瞇起眼看伏在身前，略矮一點的黑色頭顱，柔軟的髮絲在晃動，心中莫名一陣騷癢，許是那髮尾搔在自己敞開的胸膛上，把麻癢的感覺直駁入心臟了吧。蕭敬騰的指尖不時掃在鎖骨上，灑在心坎的親蜜悸動更緊湊了。  
  
蕭敬騰緩慢地解開所有鈕釦，卻沒打算短時間內重新扣好，不時用指頭劃過敏感的胸部曲線，惹得方大同的心跳逐步加劇，鼓動得耳膜有點痛。  
  
「Hey.」他輕輕喚，單手撫上白皙的側臉，像包裹著珍貴的寶物般捧起來。  
  
蕭敬騰臉龐貼上一只手掌，抬頭微笑看他，兩眼迸出曜輝，比電燈散發的光芒還明亮，方大同沒有說什麼，他已經就著緊密得無一絲隙縫的距離湊近臉龐，鼻翼噴灑著熱氣，柔軟像花瓣般的唇含住了方大同的下唇，用舌尖搔著，像吃著冰淇淋。  
  
  
「嗯...」方大同發出似有若無的嘆息，俯首加深了這個吻，不甘主動權被搶走了，把黏得難捨難離的四片嘴唇剝離一點，再重新壓下去，務求主導這美好的時刻。  
  
蕭敬騰從喉嚨逸出無聲的笑，不再滿足於粉嫩的唇瓣，驀地伸出舌尖，靈巧的舌如小蛇般鑽入了濕潤的口腔，挑上去磨擦起敏感的齒背。  
  
  
「喂...呃...」方大同被搔得有點難受，喉心有想咳嗽的感覺，只好生澀的用舌尖擋下那橫蠻的逗弄，豈料他的軟舌一出動便立即被蕭敬騰急躁的吸吮起來，不肯輕易放過，像吃冰棒般吮弄。  
  
另手潛入大開的衣襟中，摸索著滑溜的肌膚，以指尖按壓。  
  
被摸的人再度發出舒服的呢喃，皺眉，想要拉開距離卻被圈著腰扣得更緊，一陣酥麻從口腔內壁傳來，蕭敬騰的舌頭在攪動，左右撥弄著口腔左壁，方大同每次受不了刺激要用舌去擋，就會被重施故技的含吮，弄得他好像多想舌頭被關顧似的。  
  
  
方大同惱了，技不如人惱羞成怒，只想抽離，要結束這悠長的敗陣，怎料喉心被嫩紅鑽得太深，膝蓋忽然被抽光力氣，骨頭變軟差點跪下來，幸好蕭敬騰眼明手快的使力撐著。  
  
「怎麼，親一下就輸了?」蕭敬騰挑眉有點輕蔑的看他，心情極好。  
  
「誰輸了...」方大同氣喘，勉強拉開支撐的手臂，要靠己力站直。  
  
蕭敬騰毫無預警的伸手把方大同的外套從兩邊扯下來，扯到手肘位置，又焦躁的剝開左肩上的襯衣，濕熱的吻隨之烙在光滑無暇的肩膀上，每次燙人的溫度印上來都讓冷得起了雞皮疙瘩的肌膚顫抖。  
  
方大同持續夾著眉心，雙手把蕭敬騰的襯衣下擺都扯出來，大手摸上細滑如絲綢般的皮膚，蕭敬騰立即被略低的溫度冷得微縮。  
  
  
儘管被吻得昏昏沈沈的，方大同仍記得給予時間，待溫熱的身體適應了手掌的低溫後再逐點進攻，摸著摸著，終於尋到平滑的嫩乳，試探性的用指尖按住頂端...  
  
「啊哈...」蕭敬騰驀地弓起身子，呻吟一聲，讓方大同勾起得逞的微笑。  
  
受到那囂張的微笑挑釁，蕭敬騰的手照辨煮糊的潛上無摭無擋的胸前，指尖挾起那顆因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，用力的搓揉，那粗魯的手勢彷彿在懲罰他的越級挑戰。  
  
「哈啊!啊嗯...」方大同扯高了一個音階，因為突如其來的刺激酥麻說不了話，想要撥開那野蠻的手，又給捏多了幾下，膝蓋更軟了。  
  
蕭敬騰睜著愈發閃耀的眼神對上他緋紅的臉，輕啃了臉龐一口，把無力的方大同揪起來，半推半就下帶到沙發位置，剛想把方大同壓下去好好非禮一番...  
  
接近沙發邊沿時，方大同卻忽然發力，伸出左腳拌倒蕭敬騰的，讓他幾秒間失衡，身軀跌躺在沙發的真皮布面上，兩人的體位立時上下倒轉過來。  
  
方大同整個人跨在蕭敬騰身上，讓他想扭轉逆勢也造不到。  
  
被戀人用體重迫得躺平的蕭敬騰趣味怏然，瞪著被情慾染得泛紅的眼波，等他下一步動作。  
  
方大同瞧見了這似有若無的微笑，也不甘示弱，俯低身子吻上優雅起伏的胸膛，伸出豔紅的舌尖捲著綻放的雄蕊，招惹得身下人按捺不住的輕吟「嗯...哼...」  
  
  
蕭敬騰喃喃吟哦，順應了心中的慾望伸手摸上黑亮的髮絲，把髮揉得凌亂，方大同卻不喜歡這種像嘉獎可愛小動物的撫弄，他是要讓敬騰陷入瘋狂，而不是要服待他般被讚許摸頭。  
  
「專心。」方大同拉起那只大手啃咬指尖，蕭敬騰痛得皺眉。  
  
蕭敬騰向下瞰視著方大同忙忙碌碌，嘖笑「我有在專心啊，哈哈。」  
  
一直孜孜不倦的人惱了，既然是專心就應該要在自己身下氣喘呼呼的，那有餘暇笑?  
  
方大同吐露著熱氣，另手圈上身下人的纖腰，讓兩人的距離縮窄，然後側起頭含著備受冷落的另一邊花蕊。「你喜歡嗎?」  
  
蕭敬騰腹部繃緊，笑得更歡了，忍俊不禁的問「喜歡騎乘式嗎?愛死了。」  
  
方大同愕然抬頭，撇起嘴「你...」搞清楚現在是誰在主導大局好不好?  
  
「哦，大同你剛被吻一下就腿軟了。」蕭敬騰單手捏捏他的肩當安撫，說出事實。  
  
這個敏感又沒有經驗的人也想壓他麼。  
  
「喂，那是個誤會...」  
  
「什麼誤會?」誤會了你不只腿軟，其實還全身缺力哦?  
  
  
  
「這樣才不算誤會。」方大同雙眼一瞇，淡淡的宣佈，大手驀地伸入蕭敬騰的牛仔褲褲頭中，捏著圓滿緊翹的小臀，讓身下人驚訝的瞪大眼眸。  
  
蕭敬騰被他過份積極嚇到，之前他們就算摸啊吻啊，都從碰過如此敏感的地方，如今大同真的玩大了?竟然這樣大膽的挑戰他。  
  
「喂，你...」蕭敬騰臉色渲染紅暈，羞澀湧上心頭，推也推不走方大同，危機感節節高升。  
  
「敬騰，你臉紅了。」方大同輕笑，甜蜜蜜的吻上那小巧的喉結。  
  
蕭敬騰微怒的捏緊方大同的肩胛，使力猛推...  
  
  
  
「刷啦啦」大門匙孔的被轉動的聲音響起，黏得牛皮糖難捨難分的兩人像被電撃般彈開，交換個驚訝的眼神，方大同意識到自己衣衫不整，衣襟大開，急忙奔到廁所關門。  
  
而蕭敬騰立即把鈕釦扣全，拉起抱枕放好，勾起僵硬的微笑，等待那用腳趾頭猜都知道是誰的人踏進來。  
  
  
  
「夏姐。」蕭敬騰微微笑。  
  
妳又不按門鈴不通知一聲的闖進我家了哦?  
  
  
  
  
  
「嘿，大同來了?」  
夏天眉精眼企，洞悉內情，看這小子嘴唇又紅又腫就知道小倆口又在玩親親了。  
不過這次戰況看來滿激烈的，「你扣錯了。」  
指尖點向那拉得凌亂的衣衫，意有所指。  
  
「哦...」蕭敬騰臉上粉色更濃，眼神亂瞟，就是不直視她，趕忙把鈕扣解開扣好。  
  
「好啦，對不起打擾你們，我給你拿來跨年節目的RUNDOWN。」  
  
夏天從袋子中抽出厚厚一置文件擱放在桌面，順便替自己斟杯茶。  
「幾壘啦?」她勾起唇角，悄悄輕聲的問，惹得蕭敬騰耳背透紅，忐忑不安。  
  
  
  
「什麼...?」  
  
「你知道的，別裝啦，難道我在跟你說棒球嗎?」推他肩膀一下。  
  
蕭敬騰雙眼緊緊盯著天花，鬼祟的舉起兩根指頭。  
  
「哦。」夏天明瞭，眼晴滴溜溜的轉，「還有一個問題滿尷尬，不過我實在好奇。」  
  
  
「...Top or bottom?」  
  
  
蕭敬騰含著下唇，然後鬼祟的溜出一連串偷笑，收起一根手指頭。  
  
空中只剩下一根修長的手指在晃著，宣示主權。  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
「喂...大同...」  
  
「喂...」  
  
撐著下頷的女孩叫喚了幾次，對座人卻垂頭沈思不知道在想什麼，不時嘴角微勾溜出兩聲笑。  
  
「方大同!!」女孩拍桌大叫嬌叱，終於讓方大同如夢初醒的睜大迷朦雙眼，茫然回望。  
  
「你到底在賊笑什麼嘛?」她只是邀他來家中傾談叱吒頒獎典禮的服裝和致謝詞，這麼正經的事是有哪句讓他歡樂成這樣子，哪個字讓他忍俊不禁笑得像小偷!?  
  
方大同有點心虛的壓下不自覺揚起的唇，「沒有啊。」他笑就是普通的笑，不明白有什麼賊。  
  
「還說沒有，那我剛才說到哪?」薜小姐撇起晶瑩剔透的朱唇，追問，不肯輕易放過他。  
  
「咦...呃...致謝詞。」方大同雙瞳亂轉，看向窗臺的花盆，吞吐一會才勉強擠出來。  
  
「還沒有說到好不好?」女孩一句橫飛入耳，撃得他頭顱發痛，只好皺眉回望。  
  
「你到底在想什麼啊? 這樣入神。」  
  
「我先去廁所哦。」對上流麗又狡猾的眼波，方大同心感不妙，站直身子逃亡，大步竄進廁所，把門關好，像要把那殺死貓的好奇心關在門外。  
  
  
  
幾乎是方大同一閤上門板，遺留在桌面上的手機就心有靈犀的震動，塋幕亮起來，快要呱噪著掉下地板，薜凱琪接好手機，鈴聲是停下了，但短信隨之冒出。  
  
她發誓不是刻意要看人家私隱的，只是手機就在手中，角度剛好，文字就映入眼簾。  
  
『我的老婆、寶貝、愛人、蜜糖，我知道跨年的配搭了，你跟筆暢合唱，我跟青峰哦。那時見。』  
  
  
  
薜凱琪整個僵化當場，一滴冷汗滑下額頭，冰封了十多秒只聽見冷風呼嘯。  
  
良久，冰層裂開，她深吸口氣，兩手霍然抄起手機，按下回覆鍵，啪躂啪躂啪躂的鍵入字碼。  
  
一邊鍵入還一邊鬼吼鬼叫「方大同!你騙我，上次問你是不是on top，你笑得奸狡說自己on top of the world，還給我囂張哼歌，原來你那麼弱!不要說是我的朋友!哼哼!讓我替你反撃吧!」  
  
  
  
看我的厲害!  
  
薜凱琪的舌尖滑過唇瓣，雙眼發光的傳出了短信，嘿嘿的笑。  
  
剛傳出去的一刻，方大同就奔回來了，臉上佈滿尷尬的緋紅，伸手想拿回手機「妳在說什麼啊?手機收到什麼了?」他著急的問，可是除了哈哈笑外聽不到其他回應。  
  
「唷!給你!」薜凱琪反覆確定了短信己順利傳出後，才把手機丟回臉紅耳赤的方大同懷中。  
  
「你還是可以反敗為勝的，信我!」  
  
她忙碌的左奔右插，跑到房間中翻箱倒櫃，在撥開了一個置物箱後，終於找到了潛藏多時的片子，興奮的抽出來，放入小電視的影碟機中，哼著愉快小調。  
  
哦，這趟好玩的渾水我怎能不踏得水花四濤才罷休!?  
  
  
  
方大同不管薜凱琪在準備什麼陰謀，抓起手機察看，按出收到的短信時，臉漲成紫紅色，呼吸不順，手忙腳亂，想刪又猶豫，最後只好關閉掉，狠狠的吸納空氣來平復心跳。  
  
但在他按出「寄件箱」的短信，看到阿FI傳回去的文字後，臉龐更精采的轉變成茄子色，只差沒直接把心臟吐出來安撫。  
  
  
  
『我的技巧包準高超得你嚇嚇叫，都可以開班授徒了，誰叫誰老公還不定呢!期待跨年那天老公我有多威猛吧，寶貝。』  
  
  
  
方大同此時的心情已非筆墨所能形容，他呆若木雞的抓緊手機，幾乎抓出裂痕。頹然的單手拍上額頭，長長抒口氣，抒不出欲死的心情，多想直接跪下來。敬騰懷恨那晚的事，傳來的短信已經夠妙了，夠他臉紅一整天，阿FI傳回去的更是讓人丟臉得難以啟齒，他能想像敬騰看到後眼珠都快掉出來的驚愕樣子。  
  
  
  
此時，薜凱琪踏著彩色的襪子如風奔出來「行啦、行啦!」  
她一來就想把人扯入閏房中。  
  
方大同萬般掙扎，有大禍臨頭之感，卻又不想弄傷柔弱的手臂，只好半推半就的站在門邊，打死不進去，薜凱琪怒了，瞪著靈動大眼，說「我電視壞啦，你替我修理。」  
  
這說辭怎聽都像謊言，她卻可以臉不紅氣不喘，方大同愣掉，無計可施，輕嘆氣  
  
「那我進去看，妳別進來。」  
  
「知道啦，古板!」  
  
薜凱琪緊張的咬著下唇等他走進去，悄悄從身後拿起搖控，在遙遠處按下播放鍵。  
  
方大同茫然不知，走進房間中央，電視卻忽然播放藍色的開場畫面，清晰異常，響出曖昧的音樂。「看來沒問題啊?」他疑惑。  
  
轉頭想詳細察問，卻見門板在幾步之遙，乾脆、利落、不留情面的「啪躂」一聲關上!  
  
「喂...」他完全詮釋了目定口呆的真義。

  
他走過去，想扭開門把，發現門被某種物件卡死了，完全打不開。  
  
「啊哈哈哈哈...」  
阿FI狂笑不止，眼明手快的將拖把壓得更牢，就怕方大同一個蠻力撞出來了，功敗垂成。  
  
「阿FI，妳搞什麼!?」方大同陷入一片迷霧，抓不住頭緒。  
  
但是身後的畫面卻華麗麗的揭示了事實真相，開始播放起兩具精壯的男人軀體交纏的噴血視頻。  
  
  
  
方大同圓張薄唇，驚嚇如滔天巨浪把他淹沒，呆怔數秒毫無反應，然後更激烈的冕動門板。  
但薛凱琪再拿來掃帚，立志要把他關在裡頭欣賞「小電影」。  
  
「大同，我房間有獨立廁所、太方便你啦，衛生紙就擱在床頭，你給我好好學習!」  
  
「不把人壓倒你沒臉回來見我哦!」  
  
薜凱琪連串竊笑，確定門鎖得夠牢，才跑到客廳抽起小手袋，想下街吃個悠閒下午茶，不打擾方大同的「好事」。  
  
走到半途，聽到方大同歇而不捨的叫喚，又挑起眉，趕緊奔回來。  
  
  
  
靈光一閃，她想到一件無比重要的事了。  
  
「你千萬不要學錯被壓的那個哦。」  
  
「哈哈哈哈...啦啦啦!」太歡樂啦!  
  
陽光今天特別普照，空氣特別清新，鳥兒啾啾叫。  
  


方大同瞪著咖啡色的門板，雙手懊惱抱頭，輕吟。  
「唉...」  
  
後頭激昂、沒有經過壓抑，陽剛交纏著柔媚的呻吟聲此起彼落，濕潤嘴唇壓在肌膚上的嘖嘖水聲、肉體互相撞撃的啪啪聲環迴立體的圍繞他。不小心偷瞧一眼，看到影片中二人肉帛相見，裸露的軀體磨擦、重疊，臉上的表情淫靡至極，佈滿享受的神情和情慾的緋紅...  
  
  
那邊彈來一句「嗯...你太大了，快弄壞我了，啊呃...哈啊...」  
這邊冒出一句「啊!寶貝你好濕好窄...」  
  
  
方大同掩住鼻翼，頭昏腦漲。  
唉，他怎麼也想不到這個下午會伴著兩個裸男渡過。

熟悉的攝錄機、攝影機運轉聲音入耳，蕭敬騰微笑踏進聯訪場地。  
雖然早料到記者們的問話方向，但當被問及大同與他競爭華納一哥的新聞，要他發表看法時，蕭敬騰還是唐突的呆了數秒。  
記起之前，大同輕鬆自若的說「看誰叫誰哥囉?」，在聽說當上一哥，尾牙要付最多錢來慰勞同事後，便立即把這個「好位置」完全推得一乾二淨，拱手相讓給自己的事。  
原來他沒把這件事放心上，但收到了幾天前的短信後，情況就不可同日而語了，那句令人髮指的「誰叫誰老公還不定」與臺面上的一哥問題在腦海瞬間畫上等號。  
「一哥」這詞被賦予了新意義，而這「高高在上」的位置，他現在是勢在必得、非搶到手不可!  
蕭敬騰微瞇起眼眸，露出最無辜的表情。  
「我不知道啊。我們關係很好，是好朋友，我不在乎這些東西。」  
記者們顯然不滿意於官腔味太重的說辭，竭而不捨的追問「如果方大同要與你比，你怎麼辦?」  
蕭敬騰眼睛滴溜溜轉一圈，微笑得像只小狐狸。  
如果他斗膽挑戰我嘛，那就別怪我先下手為強囉，哎，爆個料也沒什麼吧。  
「那我要親他一下，跟他示好。」微笑啊微笑，愉快啊愉快「親一下，他就輸了。」  
大同只要給我親一親，伸舌頭進去攪動幾下，就立即輸掉腿軟了，還敢跟我搶「一哥」之位麼?  
在場的娛圈中人和記者們被逗得一陣大笑，現場氣氛被推到最高點。  
蕭敬騰隨之露出潔白的牙齒。  
哦也，大同寶貝、不知你何時會看到這新聞吶?  
真期待啊。  
  
  
方大同看完助理掩著嘴笑、手顫抖著遞上的新聞後，無奈了數分鐘，額頭冒出點點汗珠。  
唉，這小子是真的有點在意吧?不然不會在眾目聧聧之下示威，這句話簡直就衝著他來說的嘛。  
他把手機拋高再接好，撥打熟悉的電話。  
可我也不是省油的燈吶。  
  
「喂，敬騰，我看到新聞了。」  
「怎樣?」嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，奸笑奸笑。  
老婆是不是在回味那天被吻到無力的事情啊。  
  
「不怎樣啊，我告訴你哦，聽說上臺時憲哥會把我跟筆暢湊對。」  
「你們愛搞曖昧就搞啊。」不關我的事，哼哼。  
聽出蕭敬騰有點醋意的方大同，乘勝追擊「你...不介意嗎?」  
「不...介意，我為什麼要介意?反正老婆跟女生湊個姐妹淘沒所謂啦。」  
蕭敬騰把手中的歌詞頁折成了角，又再撥好，有點煩悶的再折角。  
我絕對...不介意，老婆就是應該跟女孩熟稔，交流一下服待老公(?)的心得啊。  
但是心情悶悶的。  
  
方大同聽到「姐妹淘」，有點動氣了，扔出必殺技。  
「哦，那代表穿情侶裝也沒問題了?」  
「............」  
蕭敬騰彎下嘴角，堅持倔強，沈默了很久才低沈的說「為什麼...?」  
「配搭啊，同一組的穿同顏色很正常。」  
正常個屁，也不見我跟青峰約定穿情侶裝。  
不滿我把你這禁慾男太敏感、少少刺激也受不了的事說出來，想大搖大擺的反撃就明說了吧!  
才不會讓你奸計得逞呢，那些暗地裡的小把戲我都看通啦。  
  
蕭敬騰撇撇嘴。  
「你們要配搭得漂漂亮亮哦。」  
如果你真敢穿，就等著看我怎把那套情侶衫撕下來。  
  
「一定。」方大同微笑。  
表面裝得堂皇，口中說不介意，待你真看到還不委屈到哭嗎?  
  
通話一時波濤暗湧，你來我往，快要凌空劈嘞的撞擊出小花火。  
兩人各懷鬼胎，勾起如出一徹的笑容。  
* * *  
  
方大同穿著黑底白波點紋襯衣、黑西裝外套加黑西褲踏入後台。  
雖然說要嘲笑蕭敬騰受盡委屈的小媳婦臉，但當他真的看到那雙泛紅、含怨帶怒，緊盯著不放的水汪汪眼光時，還是不禁心軟起來。  
華納專屬休息室只有他倆，蕭敬騰悶不吭聲坐在角落，周遭一片陰沈氣氛，瞪他一會，又不爽的看向其他地方。在方大同看來，他是很投入的在演怨婦模式。  
他輕嘆口氣，走到發脾氣的戀人跟前，伸手摸摸柔軟的髮，不意外的被他扭頭避開了。  
  
「怎啦，之前不是說不介意的嗎?」  
方大同放軟聲音，輕聲細哄。  
他看著寂寞的身影，心中的神經線微揪著痛起來。  
其實並不是刻意要跟筆暢穿同顏色的，只是聊天時不經覺提起，覺得這樣穿，對唱畫面會比較好看，而且看到那「親一下」的新聞心中有點氣，就答應了。  
他認為敬騰看慣娛樂圈生態，應該會明瞭表面上的湊對配合才對。  
也許是自己太自以為是，玩笑太過，忽略了敬騰的感受吧。  
看著那雙快溢出水窪的濕潤眼光，他就知道自己一定沒轍、投降。  
  
「不介意啊。」蕭敬騰說得咬牙切齒。  
雖然聲音不討喜，但身上穿著白橫間條紋、下搭小愛心的紫色毛衣的蕭敬騰，怎麼看都很花俏，好像偷穿了什麼動物的絢爛皮毛般可愛。  
方大同摸著蕭敬騰手臂上柔順的毛冷，「別生氣了。」  
如流水的聲音溫柔得可以融化任何人的骨頭，但不包括骨頭特別硬的蕭敬騰。  
  
蕭敬騰含著下唇，化身一只可憐小鹿，睜著圓滾滾眼晴看他。  
「你換下來好不好?」  
帶點哽咽，聽起來好悽慘，比竇娥怨還怨幾倍。  
  
方大同一窒，懷疑自己耳背聽錯了「咦?」  
蕭敬騰吸幾下鼻子，轉過身完全背對他，「不想換就算了。」  
  
之後無論方大同怎麼推他肩膀，把他哄得像太上皇，蕭敬騰都沒有回應。  
只是在大椅上蜷起身子，很專心的在生氣，不時從上而上怨懟的瞧他，弄得方大同像犯下了彌天大罪，跟搭檔穿個情侶裝如被捉姦在床般嚴重。  
方大同愣住，無奈至極，但也不想跨年來場冷戰那麼鬱悶，只好順著他心意。  
「可我也沒衣服可以換啊...」即使他願意，現在從哪找套合身的來換啊?  
  
蕭敬騰耳朵如靈敏的小獸般動一動，悶悶的說「你跟我互換...就可以了。」  
方大同嘴圓張，心中想，你那套又紫又花紋的...那般燦爛，不是我的風格啊...  
「什麼...」  
  
「你想跟她穿情侶裝就直說!」  
蕭敬騰怒吼一聲，乾脆站直身子受怨含淚、拈著蘭花指的想要奔出門口。  
奔不夠幾步，手臂卻被方大同從後拉住了。  
  
「好吧...」身後的男人望天無奈至極，又不想繼續跟他鬧彆扭。  
蕭敬騰心中跳起大腿舞，還是不動聲息的壓低聲音「還是不要委屈你吧...」  
  
方大同微微笑，提出要求。  
「不委屈。」  
「你喚我一聲老公，我就什麼委屈都沒了。」  
得阿Fi真傳，能要脅時盡量要脅。  
你的戲演得那麼爛，又哭又含唇又擰著臀奔走的超誇張，我還要忍笑配合你這麼久，都快忍得內傷了，現在取回一些甜頭不過份吧。  
他早明瞭啦，狐狸再怎樣裝小鹿，始終是只奸狡的狐狸。  
  
「.............」  
蕭敬騰瞪大雙眸，沈默幾秒，然後心中劈啪一大串國罵，為什麼我會被識穿了!?  
他轉過身去，咬得牙齦都快出血，還是忍不下這口氣。  
可是不喚一聲老公，他精心為大同挑選的美麗紫色毛衣又沒用武之地。  
他之前誇下海口跟夏姐說，大同必定會穿這件上台的，結果給她看到自己穿上去了，還不糗得永無翻身之日嗎?  
  
「老公...公。」  
他心不甘情不願，內心那個恨啊...  
  
方大同拉近距離，輕吻在他髮端，「再來。」  
竟然藉故叫他老公公，不收貨，要蕭敬騰再叫一次。  
  
「老公...」  
蕭敬騰握緊拳頭，皺起眉，吃黃蓮般苦著臉，極輕極輕的吐出兩個字。  
然後緊閉著唇，悔得腸子都青了。  
君子報仇十年未晚。  
  
方大同樂得呵呵笑，拍拍他的肩，「乖。」  
  
第一回合，方大同完勝。  
  
* * *  
  
他還沒有走進更衣間，蕭敬騰就激動的奔去，搭躂一聲鎖好了休息室的門。  
方大同沒搞清楚在演那一出，剛才委屈得死去活來的人已變了臉，奸詐的微笑轉過身來，毫不別扭的「撲」上來替他解起襯衣的直排鈕扣，從上而下每一顆緩緩的拆解。  
靜看著胸前的黑色發旋，腦海中幾天前沙發上的溫存與裸男影像交差播放...  
  
其實在妖精打架影片播放頭一分鐘時就該關掉電視的，但是他不知發了什麼神經，呆看著噴血畫面，兩條光溜溜的肉體愉快交纏，揮灑汗水，看著看著竟然看到了自 己和敬騰歡快的臉，立時血脈沸騰欲罷不能，然後羞得想挖個地洞逃走，不不、逃走不可行，門被鎖上了，應該先對付電視...但他卻像面對什麼洪水猛獸般不想 走近電視，感覺走近一點看得更清楚，會被吸進瑩幕，就這樣站著看了近半小時才如夢初醒......閉著眼跌跌撞撞的衝過去拔走電源。  
  
現在，蕭敬騰嘴角溜笑，為自己寬衣解帶的情景，竟令他產生了跟看G片同樣的感覺，鼻梁癢癢的，好想掩住。明知道聰明的敬騰是在策劃什麼陰謀才會笑得像中了獎，但方大同又不想拒絕，只得呆滯的任由他脫自己衣服，思緒已不知飄去那個粉色領域繞出不來。  
  
蕭敬騰仰起臉啵他嫩唇一下，可是太大力撞痛了他的牙齒，讓他漿糊的思緒清醒了一點。  
感覺自己的西裝外套被脫下來放到椅上，方大同驚訝，發現襯衣的扭扣在不知不覺間全松開。  
他、他跟我整套換，不是打算把我身上穿的都剝下來吧!?  
  
是的，蕭敬騰就是懷著這樣的打算，勢要吃盡豆腐，渣渣都不放過，才會殷勤的脫啊脫，因為他多脫一件就是在多吃一點甜頭。  
  
「我、我自己來...」方大同驚醒，拔掉黏在身上的雙手，急著解圍。  
蕭敬騰挑起眉，「怎麼，不讓我服待老公啦!?」酸得可以的諷刺。  
「不用了...我自己脫。」方大同臉色抹上可疑的緋紅，退後幾步，但蕭敬騰顯然看出他的不尋常，硬要湊上來，黏得像塊糖，吐氣如蘭的問「怎麼了?」  
蕭敬騰的奸笑在瞳孔無限放大，竟然看成嫵媚的孤度，方大同覺得自己著魔太深，更加掙扎著要抽離，但腰卻被從後而至的手臂扣住了...  
  
幾乎是手臂一繞上來，碰到敏感位置，方大同的輕吟便脫口而出。  
如此一來，肯定穿崩了...還讓不讓人活?  
方大同臉紅得炸掉，低頭盯著地板不敢輕舉妄動，怕一動又被摩擦到，會發生更難堪的情況。  
「喲，大同你......」蕭敬騰一呆，然後笑容快咧到耳邊，嘻嘻哈哈的笑。  
他原來就是想藉脫衣來非禮大同，看那尷尬樣子好好報復，想不到還沒用盡十成功力，大同已經莫名奇妙(?)的欲火焚身了，什麼都還沒摸到，真不知他在興奮什麼。  
可是這樣一來就太方便他啦，事情易辦了。  
  
蕭敬騰的笑讓方大同窘得耳背透出粉紅。  
下一秒方大同襯衣就被扯得一乾二淨，他心中慶幸自己有穿保暖的厚內衣。  
但萬料不到保險線很快失守，蕭敬騰冷得像冰塊的大手從衣擺鑽進來，冷得他弓起身子慌張逃避。  
「噓、我們正常換衣服，你想哪去了?」蕭敬騰幸災樂禍，勾起邪肆的笑說風涼話。  
方大同丟臉得快憑空蒸發，「沒、沒...」  
為什麼他從來不知道，被人狂撕下衣服屬於「正常」?  
  
「快換啊，你要跟筆暢商量表演了。」蕭敬騰手拉著肩膀讓他轉過身來。  
他知道大同的氣力與自己不相伯仲，要掙脫是完全沒問題，但他太寵自己了不會真的用力揮開情色的手，所以自己有機可乘啦...  
  
「為什麼你不脫下毛衣?」方大同搖頭要自己別輕易給色誘，提出有用建議。  
敬騰不脫下來給他穿上，要他光溜溜的躲哪去?  
「先脫你的啦。」蕭敬騰驀地把方大同輕壓在化妝桌上，半個身子貼著磨蹭，磨啊磨，可是卻只是輕磨，完全不碰敏感部位，把氣息似有若無的呼在泛紅頸窩上，嘿嘿笑。  
方大同仰高頭，雖然不想受「美男計」誘惑，但兵敗如山倒，只好仰起脖子挨近沁涼的鏡面，不覺露出優美的頸項曲線，不去想為什麼廣州的氣溫突然急升了幾十度。  
  
「大同，你臉好紅啊哈哈。」蕭敬騰不肯輕易放過他，剛才的喚老公的事讓他恨得牙癢癢的。  
「沒有，空調肯定壞了，我去看看。」方大同故作鎮定，清清喉嚨，就要從隙縫中竄出去。  
蕭敬騰根本就是打算誘惑他一輪，然後任他燃燒著「自生自滅」吧。  
  
但他估算錯誤了。  
蕭敬騰才不滿足這把小小的火焰，他打算撩撥起療原大火才收手。  
  
「嗄!?」方大同倒抽口涼氣，驚覺內衣瞬間被推到頸部位置，成了阻礙視線的白色小山丘。  
「喂，我還有十分鐘就要走了...」不要這樣吧...  
「我知道啊。」蕭敬騰漫不經心回應。就是知道才要速戰速決。  
  
「啊呃...」方大同瞬間全身的神經線都被勾緊了，冷得打顫的身軀，只有胸前右邊的乳尖最滾燙，被挾含進濕熱的口腔中，粉色小蕊充血挺立，楚楚可憐的承受疼愛。  
快感衝上腦勺，被磨蹭一輪的身體敏感得不可思議，強烈的酸漲感在衝撃，方大同啊啊低叫，要扭開身體卻更像扭動著要求撫弄。  
「啊...呀」毫無意外的另一邊也立即受到關顧，電撃感酥麻得像誰拿羽毛搔上深處的核心，讓他張大喉嚨如小動物被抓著脖子一直嘶嘶細叫。  
方大同不敢置信自己下腹部還沒勃硬到發疼，已經開始滲出濕潤。  
他千不該萬不該看了半套G片的，好想揍死自己，但現在手腳都軟弱無力舉不起來了，再後悔也無補於事了...  
  
「敬騰、敬騰...」方大同軟叫，想要喚他停下折騰人的摸弄和吸吮。  
豈料蕭敬騰的手五指大張，柔軟的掌心形成兜狀，微施力度覆上滲出濕意的分身，讓他瞪大雙眼，感到大難臨頭，要站起來又被強硬的壓下去。  
那略帶蠻勁的搓揉把他搓成了一團泥，攤軟。  
「你在干麼啊...?」離約定時間還有大概七分鐘而已。  
蕭敬騰掂掂手中的陽物，一股微涼濡染上肌膚，讓他心頭也被搔得癢癢的，看向大同潮紅的臉龐和流淌出熱汗的額，好想「就地正法」，但時間和地點也不允許，可惡...  
  
「還未夠。」蕭敬騰喉嚨中逸出沙啞的笑聲。  
大同為什麼那麼興奮難耐?只是摸兩下，那東西就開始哭哭了，沒硬到極限已經漏出汁液了。  
方大同緊咬唇，羞恥洶湧上心頭，他完全不想知道「未夠」是什麼「未夠」，但蕭敬騰加快的手勢讓他硬生生的明白了。  
  
「啊...啊哈」他咬緊牙關，壓下高亢的呻吟，他沒有學錯「被壓」的那個啊，為什麼結果變這樣。  
蕭敬騰俯下身伸出艷紅濕軟的舌頭，沿著窄窄的腰線留了一條猥褻的水漬，吻啊吻的湊上突起的性感恥骨，微張嘴用牙齒磨弄...  
「嗚...」方大同氣喘得愈發急速，「嗄...」  
  
嫩芽忽爾被指尖捏著拉扯，方大同扭著頭，覺得事情太不妙了，認真推開身上人。  
蕭敬騰的臉貼著平坦的小腹滑上胸膛，舌頭卷著繃緊的蓓蕾，手再用力多搓幾下。  
  
「夠了吶。」甜蜜蜜的撒嬌呼在耳窩中。  
大同的分身好硬好挺噢，而且濕得快在褲襠上冒出一小灘水漬了，真替他擔心啊。  
  
方大同茫然訝呼，羞愧欲死，那句「夠了」讓他心跳快得像動物園新張酬賓。  
「停下來...」既然都覺得夠了就停手吧，他想讓自己什麼樣子踏上台唱歌啊。  
「才不要停呢，除非...」  
他說的夠了，只是弄得大同夠硬了，嘻嘻。  
  
蕭敬騰轉身從袋中抽起個黑緞面小蝴蝶頸飾，在他泛濕的眼前晃兩晃，  
「除非你說自己是阿騰的小蝴蝶。」  
啊哈哈哈，他都要佩服自己的妙計啦!!  
雖然中途被反將了一軍，可是勝利仍是屬於我的!  
太快樂啦。  
  
蕭敬騰興致勃勃的替無力的方大同系好頸飾。  
光裸的胸膛上一只小蝴蝶，還真有點淫穢。可是他喜歡。  
方大同拉拉系得太緊的頸飾，有點不滿，「不說又怎?」  
他就是不要說這麼惡心的話，說出來都要鄙視自己沒骨氣。  
  
  
「沒關系，我們留在這慢慢熬好了。」  
蕭敬騰完全不著急，反正自己不趕時間上台，還有很多時間跟他玩，迫他開口。  
「反正你也完全不想走吧。」嘖嘖，都一發不可收拾的發情了，其實沒那麼想走吧。  
「你...」方大同氣不打從一處來。  
但下一秒雙眼立即被白皙如雪的胸膛奪走了注意力，呼吸紊亂得像哮喘。  
  
蕭敬騰把華麗得可怕的毛衣一舉扯到頭頂，再從容的拉下來，按在方大同的身上，輕笑。  
「不說的話，毛衣不給你，你就光溜溜上台吧。」  
身下人抿起薄唇，倔強的死不開口，蕭敬騰誇張的瞄向手表，「夠時間了。」  
而且不說也知道，只有富彈性的毛衣可以向下拉扯，摭得住那被勃發分身撐得鼓鼓的褲襠吧。  
哎呀，真的好崇拜自己的妙計。  
  
方大同視線仰天，瞳孔亂轉，「呃...」  
恨得要死，又無計可施。「我是...」  
  
「是什麼啊? 聽不到，寶貝大聲點。」  
  
  
  
「是、是...是...」  
  
  
「我是你的...小、小...小蝴...蝶...」  
天啊!!殺了他吧，如果老天爺憐憫他就應該落塊水泥來擲死他，弄場海嘯來卷走他，或是直接讓他失去意識，什麼都好，就是別讓他生存在蕭敬騰面前。  
到底為了什麼要說出這樣惡心巴拉、連自己都要不齒自己的話吶?  
他剛才也只是要求敬騰喚「老公」而已，這「小蝴蝶」是怎麼讓人起雞皮疙瘩的肉麻說辭啊...  
好想死、好痛苦...  
  
蕭敬騰心滿意足，心花朵朵開。  
替方大同手腳麻利的套穿好白襯衫，套好毛衣，偷香他臉頰一口。  
「小蝴蝶，快飛上台吧，你現在出去剛好，樣子夠精神紅潤。」  
雖然那兒是太過「精神」，噗哈哈哈。  
  
方大同怒瞪他一眼，稍微梳一下凌亂的頭發，把毛衣向下扯到極限，才跌撞的衝出去准備。  
後頭的人看他慌亂的背影，掩嘴哈哈笑。  
  
第二回合，蕭敬騰凱旋，開心得要快開香檳了。

* * *

其實早在憲哥要介紹好女孩給自己認識，調侃他和筆暢穿情侶裝的時候，他心中已捏了一把冷汗。  
天哪，敬騰故意耍計換過來的服裝，竟然比之前穿的更配，他聽到後肯定臉都青了。  
後來不知是否看他表情尷尬、現場反應也很熱烈，憲哥被挑起了玩心，繼續誇張的不斷說媒，要把他們湊對，撮合佳偶。  
方大同聽到這兒更緊張得手心冒汗，昏頭轉向。  
當他樂此不彼的要求他倆「舌吻」時，歌迷立即瘋狂地尖叫連連，沒人知道他心中也尖叫不斷，多想伸手掩住眾人的嘴。  
後來，不知就裡的筆暢天外飛來一句「他喜歡的是薛凱琪啊」簡直判定了他死刑，讓他幾秒間出現了失血過多、心肌梗塞等等所有重病徵狀，臉色蒼白、渾身微抖、手腳乏力。  
你、你們只求說出來爽快開心!!都不知道我家有個女王啊!?  
好吧，敬騰已在心中不知定他幾宗罪了。  
  
後來他唱歌時故意跟筆暢隔幾個身位，顯得生疏點，想挽回一點分數。  
但筆暢那句「你那個女朋友」唱得極其曖昧，還用眼角餘光揶揄他，瞬間把他又打回了十八層地獄......  
方大同僵如石像，欲哭無淚，差點歌都不唱了、直接仰天長嘯。  
你們為何要同心協力、合作無間、不遺餘力的來陷害我!?  
唱畢了不安到極點的「四人遊」，方大同調整好討蕭敬騰歡心的小蝴蝶結，轉身跑進後台，但卻遍尋不著那瘦薄的身影，只好尷尬的抓著夏天問。  
夏天一副知之甚詳的樣子，告訴他敬騰跑到場館外吹風了。  
  
方大同又忙忙碌碌的跑到場館外頭。  
冷風刺骨，跑了幾圈終於尋著了靠在欄杆前的背影，方大同懷著顫顫競競的心情，攤開手中的厚衣，從後覆上微抖的身軀，伸手摸摸脖子後被吹亂的髮。  
蕭敬騰專注的看著前方，輕晃頭，表示自己不想要這種安撫。  
方大同會意的收回手，倚他身旁看萬家燈火。  
燈光很閃礫、美麗，他記起這年還有十幾分鐘便要過去，而他們也相戀差不多一年了。  
  
  
在寂靜無聲的相伴中，他想，他很愛這個彆扭的男人。  
顯然，敬騰也很愛他，看他那泛著微紅的眼眶就知道了。  
他真的不開心了，不是裝出來的把戲。  
為什麼人總在看到戀人為自己傷心時才更證實了「愛」? 愛情真是個複雜的東西。  
  
「敬騰，你介意了?」  
方大同輕問，挪近了，藉著替他調整外套把二人的距離縮短。  
蕭敬騰雙眼仰天凝視，像在咽吞一件難以下嚥的物件，然後搖搖頭。  
  
「我也是上了台才知道玩笑開那麼大的，那個...嗯、你明白吧?」  
蕭敬騰終於轉頭，看他帶著內疚的臉，呢喃般掀動唇瓣「我明白啊。」  
他非常明白，真的沒人比他更明白這娛樂圈生態和運作方式了。  
但理智上接受了，情緒卻仍要調整。他原想獨自一人靜靜的回復正常的，誰叫大同這樣煩瑣的趕過來了?  
可是，如果大同不戴著那愚蠢的小蝴蝶結跑過來，他可能沒那麼快抒走悶氣。  
唉，愛情，真麻煩的東西。  
  
「我明白，可我不想要明白。」  
他明瞭公司為了增加人氣，替他倆編造不少绯聞跟捕風捉影的報導。  
只是，為什麼大同身旁的位置永遠屬於不同美麗的、有才華的女孩，卻不能是自己。  
聽到憲哥替大同介紹好女孩，他驚訝的發現自己還會輕微的妒嫉，那麼難堪。  
他雖然明白情況，但其實他不想懂事。  
大同知道他那複雜又不成熟的心態嗎?  
  
方大同微笑，伸手摸向被髮膠弄硬了的髮絲，刺刺的。  
表示他有多瞭解這拐了很多彎的心情。  
  
這次蕭敬騰沒有抗拒，無奈的隨他勾起笑。  
漸漸，笑得更燦爛。  
有時候他覺得這男人太懂他，兩人不用溝通便能交流了，真的很悶，可是又很溫暖。  
  
  
方大同看他釋懷的笑容，整張臉似在發亮，不禁心動，湊前吻在他的額上。  
蕭敬騰閉上雙眸接受了溫柔的吻，輕說「你剛才被湊對時，就應該坦白說自己配不上她的。」  
「哈哈。」方大同輕笑。  
你的戀人真有這樣遜色嗎?  
  
蕭敬騰驀地伸出兩指扯住那只黑緞小蝴蝶結，強橫的封住了粉色的唇瓣，把唇吻得紅腫閃亮。  
方大同嚇著，只能被動的被吮得嘴唇發麻。  
四片濕潤的嘴唇剝離，蕭敬騰挑眉，「你是阿騰的小蝴蝶，怎樣跟她一起!?嗯?」  
聽到這麼霸道的問題，方大同微窘，臉龐漲紅，「是啦...」  
現下不可以忤逆他、只能順著他......他拼命在心中默念。  
  
  
「快倒數了，我們回去吧。」蕭敬騰嘆口氣，拉離了距離想踏回場館。  
方大同卻洞悉蕭敬騰仍然落寞的心情，不忍他繼續低沈下去。  
他伸手拉住臂膀，「其實...我想，倒數環節少了我們兩個也不礙事。」  
蕭敬騰疑惑的回望他，靜半晌，明白了，噗郝笑出來。  
  
「是時候見識你多威猛了嗎?寶貝。」  
  
  
* * *  
蕭敬騰早知道夏天不會輕易放過失蹤的他們。  
二人甫回到酒店房間，夏天就帶著一團記者風風火火的衝進來逮獲他們。  
一輪閃光燈在眼前像煙花般爆開，他倆眼睛刺痛，只能強撐起微笑應付千篇一律的問題。  
  
在大同接受訪問的時候，夏天一把將他扯走，往手中塞進了奇怪的東西。  
「這...什麼?」蕭敬騰盯著手中的棒球和棒球手套。  
「公司說你們像兩只吃不飽的鬼般輕飄飄，要我想辨法給安排幾幀精力充沛的運動照，我個人覺得棒球最適合你們，喔呵呵呵呵，快拿著拍照。」  
「...棒球?」蕭敬騰瞇起雙眼，忽然靈機一觸記起了幾星期前的事。  
他的臉像澆油燒熱的鍋子般紅，手足無措，想直接把棒球套裝放下，但剛轉頭已被不願放過任何新聞爆點的記者們抓住，問東問西。  
蕭敬騰只好生硬的拿著圓球，把一只手套分給方大同，胡辯說他們閒時會相約玩棒球。  
  
  
他眼見大同不知就裡的拿著手套舞來耍去、興致高漲的模樣便不好意思到極點，真想叫他別玩得那般高興，都沒看到夏姐在後頭笑得快抽筋了。  
蕭敬騰無奈的拿著有「特殊意義」的棒球和手套擺姿勢，僵持很久等照片都拍好了才稍為放鬆。  
他知道照片出來後，相中的自己一定像臉部肌肉不協調患者。  
  
「你們好好玩棒球囉!」記得要上本壘啊。  
夏天臨走前故意在門後神秘兮兮的擠眉弄眼。  
「知道啦!拜拜!」  
蕭敬騰臉色赤紅、幾近吼叫，衝過去啪一聲把門關上了。  
  
身後的方大同卻一頭霧水，不明白他為何這麼激動。  
  
* * *  
  
在他們對流之間的氣場一向如此舒服自然。  
蕭敬騰打開冰箱倒杯橙汁，坐在床邊輕鬆脫著皮鞋的方大同說「我也想喝一點」，於是他便踱步過去，用指尖抬起他的下巴，對唇把冰甜飲料過渡。方大同輕嘆一聲，貪婪的把甘美吮光，喉頭滑動幾下，覺得遠遠不夠，仰起臉探出舌尖，描入空蕩的空腔中搜尋剩餘的橘紅。  
蕭敬騰任著他在舌面上的敏感點探險，隨性的踢掉鞋子，坐在他身邊享受著輕吻，床鋪因為重量而下陷了一點。方大同忽然伸手按住腦勺、指尖插入髮絲中繞弄。  
  
不輕不重的吻就像棉花糖般輕甜宜人，蕭敬騰感到齒背被軟舌仔細無遺的描劃過，帶來酸麻感。  
也許是累了，也有點好奇戀人今天興奮過頭，不知想玩什麼把戲，他從善如流順著那在肩膀上輕壓的手掌躺在床鋪，還自動自覺的調整好枕頭位置，務求挨得更舒服，似笑非笑的凝望著殷勤的方大同。  
在方大同轉換角度把舌鑽得更深時，噘起軟唇啵一下，卻沒有打擾刺激的探戈，用雙手圍繞瘦削卻顯得可靠的肩上，接受溫柔的吮吻。  
方大同俯臉凝視身下太過乖巧的蕭敬騰，不禁疑惑的挑眉，但蕭敬騰卻伸手抽走眼鏡擱在一旁，催促他繼續。  
他摒除疑竇，愉快輕笑幾聲，順著心中的慾望重新照顧已被吮咬得紅腫的唇瓣，挑起那塊濕潤的嫩紅，順時針的圍繞著打轉，搔動牙根和絲綢般滑溜的內壁，再強橫的刺探著，用盡一切所知技巧來討好身下人。  
「啊嗯…」蕭敬騰有點難耐的弓起身子，手捏在肩胛骨，讓方大同剝離了兩片難捨的嘴唇。他看平常強勢的戀人胸膛急速起伏，唇抹上一層蜜糖般晶瑩剔透，臉龐渲染暈紅，忍不住伸手撫臉頰安撫。  
「進步囉。」蕭敬騰不馴的抓起他的大手啃一下。  
方大同聽到難能可貴的讚許，驕傲的撇起唇，忍不住從鼻孔囂張的噴氣。  
決定要把從G片學回來的所有技巧盡情發揮，讓敬騰欲仙欲死。  
他的雙手大膽的扯下了西裝外套，再挑開襯衣的直排鈕扣。邊欣賞著優美的脖子曲線，邊在白皙上種滿草莓。另手探入，準確的揉搓起粉色的花蕾，輕撚慢轉。  
身下人立竿見影的喘氣，貓起腰承受愛撫。「啊哈…嗯…」  
方大同含住小巧渾圓的喉結。  
他想，那麼有力量的嘶吼就是從這兒發出的嗎?真不可思議，更愛憐的細舔著它。  
蕭敬騰輕哼幾聲仰高頸子，把喉結送入品嚐的口中「嗯…」  
  
方大同知道戀人的性格有多彆扭的，呻吟也是顧忌的卡在喉嚨間，要喊不喊的。  
他壞心的勾起嘴角，俯下臉含住已綻放得鮮艷的深粉嫩芽，用齒緣輕淺的刮過頂端，舌尖蜻蜓點水的輕敲，加上挑逗的細舔著其上的小疙瘩。  
單手捏著另邊乳尖上下撥弄，另手潛入背部沿性感得嚇人的腰線輕按。  
「啊哈、嗚嗯…」蕭敬騰受著劇烈的愛撫，觸電感從四肢百駭源源不絕撲上來，他只能拱起瘦薄的身軀，變相深埋入方大同的懷中。  
「大同…大同…」他沙啞的輕喚著，卻不知想喚來什麼。  
方大同受到甜蜜的呼喊而抬起臉，一幅妖魅的圖畫卻毫無預警的映入眼簾。  
熱汗從額邊滑下沾濕了戀人略長的髮，凌亂的佈散在雪白的床單上，幾絲黏在鼻尖和潤澤的唇瓣上，但他沈醉在快感中頻頻喘氣沒暇撥走俏皮的髮，平常靈動流動的眼眸泛濕，半掩著長睫輕瞥他，似蘊含無限意思又像只是單純的瞰視。  
這麼魅惑的美景令方大同的呼吸一窒，心跳快得要衝出胸膜。  
  
鼻樑升起一股灼麻，癢癢的，他清清喉嚨，驚愕的感到鼻血快噴灑而出，只好紅著耳根垂下臉。但視線卻剛巧接觸胸膛，牛奶色澤襯得兩顆挺立乳尖如雪中寒梅，誘惑得要命。  
這個男人是生來癲倒眾生的吧。  
他知道嗎?他早已不費吹灰之力的征服了我。  
  
方大同的下身激動不已，漲痛得快爆炸，只好閉上惹禍的眼睛，以小蛇般的舌舔著平坦小腹，在腹肌的隙縫中靈活的描繪著，留下濕漉漉的痕跡似要宣示主權，不時張唇含吮輕咬隆起的肌理，滿意的看淺紅的咬痕像小孩子壞心的塗鴉，這些都是只屬於他的烙印。  
  
他的一雙大手持續的撫弄著半點不似男人該擁有的柔滑肌膚，以按摩的手勢點壓，換來蕭敬騰更尖的叫喊「啊、啊嗯…啊…」  
蕭敬騰忍不下喉間推擠出來的呻吟，只好用雙手不時加大力度抓捏大同的肩以示抗議，舒爽和麻痺交撃在背部神經，像兩股高壓電。「啊…呀」  
  
昏昏沈沈的腦袋還在運轉，一直埋怨:  
可惡，原來那短信不是唬爛的，這個新手竟然挑起了自己所有慾火。  
但大同怎會有這麼高超的技巧?這種事也沒人在開班授徒，到底他從哪學來的啊?  
  
方大同也有點急躁起來，繼續向下冒險，很快解開皮帶扣，小心的拉下金屬拉鏈，免得扯痛了明顯鼓起的下身。  
「喂，你搞什麼啊…」蕭敬騰撥開掩著視線的髮，有點緊張的撐起上身，盯著他唐突的舉動。噢，他的聲音變得好難聽。  
方大同沒有回答，只是積極的以單手覆在滾燙的陽物用力按壓，掌心上下蠕動。  
「啊嗯嗚…」期待已久的快感攀登而上，蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，不自覺的擺腰想追求更多。  
他凝視大同堅定的目光半晌，終於抵不過快感的誘惑，放棄抵抗，重新躺平，臉半埋在枕頭上，閉起雙眼。  
  
方大同得到默許，心情飛揚像撲上了雲層般輕飄飄。  
利落的脫下黑色西裝褲扔過一邊，把修長的幼腿左右拉開一點，看著濕透的內褲下顫抖的深粉色器官，深吸口氣，直到氧氣盈滿肺部才呼出來，然後不容自己猶豫的俯下身子，張唇含住頂端。  
他只想讓他快樂。  
  
「啊啊啊呀…」身下人被嚇著，把身子拱到極限，如拉得太緊繃的弓。受不了突如其來的歡愉，皺起眉心，雙眼被迫得紅潤快要滴出水來。  
「大同、大同…」他一手抓住被單狠捏出皺摺，一手推打他的肩膀。  
「不要這樣……大同…嗯」  
原以為大同只會用手幫他釋放，萬想不到第一次竟然要挑戰口交。  
他真的不需要委屈大同這樣為他服務呀。  
  
陽物在口中又膨脹了一圈，球狀的龜頭圓潤的頂著喉心，嚐到了腥澀的滋味。方大同無暇說話，泉湧的津液從嘴角漏出來滴落在白滑的大腿內側，再婉延滑下像曲折的小溪。  
他伸出一手與敬騰的交握，把自己堅決的心意傳達給他。  
  
  
濕得什麼也掩不住的內褲被脫下，蕭敬騰把交握的手捏出了紅痕，苦悶的喘著氣，撐高上半身，繼續想勸喻方大同停止這麼激動的行為。  
豈料甫睜開迷朦的眼，便看到戀人上唇包裹著牙齒，以免牙緣刮痛了脆弱的表皮，開始用熱得像焗爐的嘴上下套弄著分身，做著原始的活塞動作。  
蕭敬騰瞪圓雙眸，看得目定口呆，那向來貞潔的臉孔搭上赤紅色的粗硬陽物是如此突兀，他似乎形象化的看到一種絕對的純粹被淫邪徹底粉碎，平常只會溫文談吐的粉色的唇正不遺餘力的吸吮著自己的粗大，吞不下的濕潤從唇角牽絲到胸膛上…天哪，好淫穢的畫面。  
腦袋意識到這刻有多悖德，一陣從未試過的劇烈舒爽驀地從頂端瘋狂的注入神經，讓他嘶啞的吼叫「啊啊啊….」  
鈴口激動的收縮，噴灑出一股黏稠的愛液。  
  
  
大量甜苦液體忽爾灌射入口中，方大同驚訝的停下了動作，有那麼幾秒真的以為蕭敬騰射精了，但那根滾燙的筆挺沒有頹勢，反而豎得更整齊、堅硬如鐵，讓他知道他的持久力才沒有那麼弱。  
  
「啊呀…」蕭敬騰輕扭著瘦腰，迷糊的逸出了高高低低的呻吟，渾身散發出妖冶的味道，方大同彷彿嗅到甜蜜的毒香，讓他墜入深潭中不願出來。  
知道蕭敬騰正享受著自己給予的喜悅，他的心漲滿虛榮，更不遺餘力的用軟吞和雙唇挾含著膨脹的頂端，單手握著根部輕晃，不時用舌尖擦過開闔的小孔，讓身下人的叫聲扯高了一階。  
方大同想帶著戀人攀上極樂的天堂，單掌無所忌諱的捧起沈甸甸、興奮顫抖的囊袋，但拼命想也記不起下一步怎做，他苦惱的陷入了沈思中。  
「啊啊…」身上的男人忽然停下動作，像斷線木偶般呆若木雞，被空虛感包圍的蕭敬騰暗示性的扭著腰，不滿的咕噥「你、在想什麼啊…」  
怎麼現在的聲音怎聽怎像嬌喘，讓他一陣哆嗦。  
  
方大同如夢初醒的抬眼看他，臉色緋紅，心虛的別開視線，死不回答，再度含著陽具套弄務求轉移注意力。  
不靠G片的教導，我也可以自力更生呀，方大同在心中為自己打氣，然後試探性的捧著囊丸搓捏，但力度不慎，引起了蕭敬騰的埋怨「痛…」  
方大同嚇了一跳，又再停下所有手勢，免得弄痛了戀人。  
敬騰生氣起來可不好惹。  
還是、呃…還是照著G片的情節做比較保險。  
  
「你又在想什麼啊…?」蕭敬騰怒嗔。  
看他一副想做又不敢做的樣子，就知道他在回憶。  
可是大同的男性戀人只有我呀，他是有什麼好回味的，還想得入了神!? 混帳!  
「你這些是從哪學來的?」  
蕭敬騰蘊含著怒光的眼波死盯著他愈來愈尷尬的臉，不肯輕易放過。  
「沒有…」  
方大同在心中大叫糟糕，敬騰把他的三腳貓功夫看出來了。  
還是噘起唇吮著那根堅硬，垂下眼簾，臉龐卻不能自抑的爆紅，掩不住任何秘密。  
他光看他的妒嫉眼光就知道大難臨頭了。  
  
「不說是吧?」  
方大同眨眨眼睛，搖頭。  
蕭敬騰也不是吃素的狼，氣不打從一處來，說一不二，立即挪開了腰身，把陽物拉離了柔軟的口腔。在看到頂端跟大同的唇還拉著透明的絲絡時臉紅了，又氣又窘，立即怒哼一聲，翻過身去背對他生悶氣。  
  
蕭敬騰這樣冷漠的對待自己，方大同委屈了，抿起唇，輕推他的肩膀。  
「生氣了?」  
「說。」蕭敬騰把臉埋入手臂中雷打不動，冷梆梆的扔出單字。  
方大同啞然無聲，他怎能坦白，自己因為缺乏經驗而要看G片，活學活用…有沒有太丟臉?  
  
此時，手機不識相的在床頭櫃上聒噪，響徹了房間。  
方大同完全忽略了電話，邊貼在戀人的耳廓輕聲細哄著，「別生氣哪」、「這樣不舒服嗎?不要問了好不好…」不斷暖暖的吹入耳朵，希望軟化他的心窩。  
另手討好的安撫著順直的背線。  
雖然被按得很舒適，但蕭敬騰仍悶不哼聲，繼續投入的發脾氣。  
怎料來電者不肯輕易放棄，再度致電，手機卡在櫃面震動的聲音很刺耳。  
  
方大同仍沒有接聽，繼續把蕭敬騰哄得像尊貴的皇帝般，悶悶的聲音說著千篇一律的話，也不懂半點甜言蜜語。  
「我、我...學回來的途徑很正當的…」  
方大同結巴著表明真的沒有背叛他，說出口都快尷尬得昏倒了。  
蕭敬騰不賣帳，別過臉去怒哼一聲。  
  
手機第三度響起。  
蕭敬騰煩不勝煩，突然彈坐起來，大手一伸抓住手機，看看那打擾情侶吵架的固執來電者是誰。看清了，撇起嘴，他就知道。  
「你的紅顏知己。」  
他淡淡然的陳述，按下接聽鍵，外加擴音。  
  
「嗄?」方大同驚嚇。  
那邊廂女孩的聲音已被擴大，迴盪於房中，沙沙的。  
「大同，你幹嘛不接電話?新年快樂!!」  
「快樂…」  
妳的電話真合時宜啊，叫我怎麼快樂啊….  
方大同在蕭敬騰幾乎殺死人的視線下吶吶應話。  
  
受不了再多一秒的視線切割，方大同的心臟緊縮，立即想說拜拜再聯絡  
  
「拜…」  
  
「你不是說跨年要搞定你老婆的嗎?你到底當成「一哥」沒有!?」  
  
女孩愉快定聲音蓋過了他懦弱的道別，響徹房間，幾乎有回音。  
  
「………」  
方大同呆若木雞，腦袋嚇得空白了幾秒。  
懷疑坐著的不是床舖，而是一個漆黑的無底洞。  
我完了。  
  
  
  
空氣凝固了幾秒。  
  
  
  
方大同無奈到極致，微顫。  
一股陰沈之氣襲來，身軀忽然被摟入溫暖的懷抱，蕭敬騰不怒反笑陰森森在他耳邊用氣音說悄悄話「你想當一哥的事要不要登報?」  
  
大同「要壓倒蕭敬騰當一哥」這偉大的新年願望肯定已經被他的爸爸媽媽表妹姨媽表叔左鄰右里親朋戚友知道了，連樓下保安員的小狗狗都通知過，只有他被蒙在鼓裡是吧?  
既然大同這麼胸有成竹，要不要登報章頭版大字標題去宣揚今晚要壓他的事啊?  
讓全亞洲都來祝賀他吧。  
  
方大同欲哭無淚，心中那個怨屈啊。  
要不是你傳那個信息過來阿FI怎會知道我們的事?…  
而且誓死要當「一哥」的事你不是已經登了報麼……  
  
但怒火中燒的蕭敬騰可不管他心中的無限冤屈，用力的握扯他雙腿腳踝，迫他從坐姿轉成平躺，整個人像豹般覆上去。  
雙手快速用力、橫蠻的扯開牛仔褲的拉鏈，差點把拉鏈拉歪了。  
「!!!!!」方大同吃驚卻死咬著下唇，忍耐沒發出聲音。  
他沒忘記手機還在通話中。  
  
  
「喂，大同，你答我啊! 大同?」  
  
  
「你快答她，千萬別掛電話。」  
蕭敬騰伸出舌頭鑽入貝耳中，把這句彷若無聲的送入耳膜。  
方大同流下冷汗搖搖頭。  
「呯!!」  
下一秒他的牛仔褲被整條脫下拋到地毯上，發出沈重的響聲。

敬騰在床上的經驗果真比他豐富得多，方大同親身體會到這一點。  
單薄的內褲被扯走時，他嘗試掙扎，兩條腿動來動去，但又不敢太用力怕踢傷了敬騰，更甚者把他踹下床了就不是負荊請罪能補償得來的。  
蕭敬騰看準他掙脫也顧忌東忌諱西的心理，更肆無忌憚的扳開兩條修長的腿，身軀卡在中間，讓身下人即使併攏腿也只能圈著腰，自投羅網。  
  
方大同的私處赤裸裸的在冷空氣中顫抖，連房間中流動的風都能感應到，巍峨著有幾分惹人憐的味道，配上少經人事的深粉色和薄嫩的外皮，看在蕭敬騰眼中是一幅誘惑的圖畫。  
他微笑，伸出指尖點在小孔上按壓，拉出了絲連的愛液，要斷不斷的。  
方大同深吸口氣，立即挪開屁股，下唇咬出了齒痕。  
  
「大同你還在嗎?」  
電話那頭的女孩愈發疑惑。  
「你那邊感覺好空曠，不是開擴音了吧?真那麼喜歡我甜美的聲音嗎?」  
配上一串自得其樂的笑聲。  
  
方大同瞪大雙眸，額邊的微絲血管在跳動。  
今天不是愚人節就肯定是為他而設的受難日，不然一眾親朋密友為何要聯手陷他於這種境地?  
  
顯然蕭敬騰也把薜凱琪的假設聽入耳中，而且成了肯定句。  
對噢，大同肯定很喜歡她可愛的聲音吧?不然怎會作數不清那麼多首歌給她，而自己只有那麼一首，哼哼，厚此薄彼。自己這又沙啞又MAN的嗓子怎及得上人家甜軟的聲音討喜。  
  
愈想愈覺得是那麼一回事的蕭敬騰，心頭鬱悶，把原來要對大同溫柔呵護的念頭擱一旁，冷哼一聲，乾脆單手握著幼嫩的根部，上下快速、粗魯的擼動。  
缺乏滋潤讓套弄變得困難，乾燥的掌心不能順暢的動作，只好緊握著柱體前後猛晃。  
如果他們不是戀人，單看現在情況還真有幾番強暴的意味。  
  
「哇啊!啊呀…」  
方大同像忽然被扯緊了所有線的木偶般撐起身，太強烈的感覺集中撲倒了神經線，超乎想像的快感一時間超出承受的尺度變成了難受。  
他被衝擊得失神，只能順著本能扭腰逃避。  
蕭敬騰卻壓緊著腿不讓逃，繼續殘忍的收緊手勁套弄，堅持要把液體從小孔中迫出來。  
  
「大同，你在叫什麼啊?...」  
「呃…你不是?」  
  
  
方大同驚愕地回神，用力的咬著單掌免得再叫出曖昧呻吟，難耐地受著身體的甜蜜酷刑，每一秒都變得極其漫長。「呃…」  
好辛苦……他用泛濕的明眸瞪著蕭敬騰，希望他停止這不合理的折磨。  
但蕭敬騰仍執意的單向懲治，湊近耳朵，噴出熱氣「嗯，你想試視像通話嗎?」  
附帶好心情的笑。  
方大同皺眉搖頭，額邊的汗滴在枕頭上暈開一片水漬。  
  
  
「不是、什麼也不是…呀嗄…」  
方大同鬆唇，有氣無力的對著收音位回答，太沙啞聲音自己聽起來都覺得沒說服力。  
  
「天哪，你的聲音騷得要死，你到底在哪?」  
薜凱琪隱不下興奮的聲調，窺探什麼重大秘密般雀躍。  
  
方大同大驚，重新咬緊柔軟掌肉咬出了齒痕，不欲漏出一羞恥的哼叫。  
蕭敬騰愛憐的想拉開被泛著血紅的手掌，但方大同卻不肯就範，如黑色水晶的雙眸瞪視著他，有埋怨有哀求，如兩潭正被風吹拂的湖泊。  
他被慾火薰得赤紅的臉龐呈現痛苦，下身被殘酷的套弄迫出了一大攤透明帶點濁白的液體，濡濕了大腿內側，生澀的器官開始適應了劇烈的狎玩，不再可憐得像被欺負的稚子般顫慄，而是愉快的漲著紫紅色隨著動作變得更堅挺，鈴口不住開闔著。  
即使多麼幼嫩，始終是全身最敏感的器官，在經歷了一番粗野的折騰後適應了緊湊的玩弄，接收到舒爽的訊息。  
那種強烈的酸麻蓋過了輕微疼痛，讓方大同厭惡那種不被尊重的感受卻又淪陷在野蠻的快感中，不能自拔。  
兩種相反的感受同時拉扯著，讓他緊抿著唇喘氣，喉嚨哼出破碎的吟哦。  
  
蕭敬騰粗喘著氣，看掩蓋在自己陰影下的人暈紅著臉，汗珠如覆在水蜜桃上的露水般顆顆滴下，鎖骨位置被染得閃閃亮，嫵媚性感得不可思議。  
但那只手掌被不遺餘力的咬得深紅，看著也心疼。  
  
這個人是屬於我的，他的身心髮膚血肉聲音以至最微小的毛細管都是我的，這麼赤裸、真實的一刻也只有我能看到。  
蕭敬騰眩目神迷，眨眨長睫，一陣不斷膨脹的獨佔慾佔據心頭，血液呼嚕的急速逆流，心臟每一次擠壓都是酸甜的悸動。  
他放柔了手勁，溫柔的摸摸那被擠得泛紅的陽頂端，方大同不禁哆嗦著夾起眉心。  
  
蕭敬騰勾起弧，豔紅的舌尖描上耳垂，吩咐「掛線。」  
他改變主意了，才不要跟其他人分享大同的勾人呻吟。  
  
方大同不自覺舔過乾燥的唇瓣，疑惑的半閉著眼，半晌，意識胯下的逗弄變溫和後才明瞭他要停下刑罰。  
  
「快掛線啊。」  
蕭敬騰不滿他的拖延，指尖潛入毛衣中捏住綻花的乳蕊，輕轉。  
  
方大同吞嚥下急湧的津液，艱難的開口  
「阿FI，我在忙…先掛線哪。」  
聲音那麼奇怪，誰也聽出問題了吧。  
  
「嗯…好吧。」女孩不滿的埋怨。  
「但你要答應我一件事。」  
  
「呃、什麼…?」  
  
「你要把G片學回來的技巧都用上哦!」  
哇哈哈哈哈哈哈!  
  
  
方大同默然，今晚第無數次說不出話來。  
臉降下三條黑線。  
這是故、故意的，肯定是陷害!!  
不然她為什麼要把他看過G片的事爆出來?  
  
他的脖子燃起火焰蔓延至整張臉，似被潑上了紅色的墨水般鮮艷，心跳呯呯跳得紊亂，只想在緊盯人的視線下消失掉，把臉緊壓在枕頭上摒住呼吸。  
好丟臉……他都羞恥得快死去了。  
  
蕭敬騰卻不捨得移開視線，心情飛揚，輕笑出聲音。  
原來，大同為了討好自己故意看G片學習技巧，哈哈，難怪他死不肯說。  
為了服待老公，老婆也太賢淑、太殷勤了，值得好好嘉許。  
  
他抽起方大同虛握在手上的手機，嘴貼近收音位，「阿FI，我想他會盡力的。」  
「新年快樂，拜拜。」  
  
女孩奸計得逞的笑出來，  
「哈哈，我就知道你在，新年快樂!」  
不用說你們小倆口一定很快樂，讓人羨慕耶。  
「拜拜囉。」  
心滿意足的掛線。  
  
蕭敬騰按下關機，隨意的把手機扔過一邊。  
順著內心的慾火狠封住淡色的唇，舌頭探入靈巧的撥弄，雙手把身下人的兩腿拉得更開，不理他驚訝的勸阻，直接彎身、俯下頭顱，吮吻興奮的龜頭。  
  
「呃呀!!」  
方大同仰高脖子，羞恥感把快感拉高了一個層次。  
  
「要看G片，不如跟我學比較快。」  
他把兩指壓入囊丸間的隙縫中磨動，驕恣放話。  
  
方大同知道他心中的芥蒂盡除，鬆口氣。  
倔強的咧起唇，不甘被佔嘴上便宜，反駁道  
「當上面那個怕老婆你教不來。」  
所以他先把攻君的技巧學全了，讓敬騰躺下享受就可以，夠貼心吧。  
  
蕭敬騰笑開懷，「何不試試?」  
語畢，他俯下臉含住那根堅挺的頂部，深深吸吮。  
大同的口氣大得咧，也不看清現在被壓著的是誰，竟然公然挑釁他。  
而且身邊明明有實習物件，還要靠外來教材，真浪費資源。  
看來要重新向大同灌輸正確知識，讓他用身體記住，想學習相關技巧找他來練習，比孤單的看G片實際得多。  
  
  
*l * *  
「我要…我快……」  
被蕭敬騰高超兼花巧的技巧弄得飄飄欲仙的方大同，快把被單抓破，隨著有節奏的含弄而扭著腰身，頻頻明示、暗示卻不能制止忽輕忽重的挑逗。  
他吞吐幾下，哀哀的叫喊「敬騰…」  
  
蕭敬騰恍若妄聞，伸出舌尖在小孔上似有若無的撥來撥去，一手捏轉著漲到極限的囊丸，另手用勁按壓在腰際。  
  
「敬騰..!」  
方大同不受理睬，皺起眉心，雙手向下壓拱起身子，陽具卻隨著坐起的動作頂入蕭敬騰的喉心，引起他的口水急湧、拼命咳嗽!  
「咳咳咳咳…噁咳咳…」  
  
分身頂端愉快的顫慄，差點射出種子，方大同嚇一跳，立即發揮最大的忍耐力忍下來，臉頰通紅，「你、你沒事吧?」  
蕭敬騰單手發洩似的按在他大腿內側壓出了紅痕，咳得泛紅的眼睛含怨看他，一時因為喉頭梗住說不出話來。「咳…」  
方大同立即被他這含嬌帶嗔的臉煞著，更心急的俯下身安撫「我不是故意的…」  
  
蕭敬騰抓握著他的手，吞下酸澀的口水，艱辛的問「咳、你喚我幹嘛?」  
方大同瞳仁仰天亂轉，過了一會才羞澀的說「我快……你知道…」  
這下子換蕭敬騰不解了「所以?」  
大同想要出來，他不是已在積極的為他服務了嗎?  
  
「可是…」  
方大同更難開啟齒了，他不想在敬騰的口中射出來啊，在他身下連連呻吟的達到高潮…感覺上好像已判定了「勝負」。  
  
「小蝴蝶，你到底想怎樣?決定了沒有?」  
蕭敬騰戲謔的笑，撫上他的凌亂髮絲，發覺自己永遠也看不夠他這可愛的窘態。  
  
lt * *  
  
  
「ROOM SERVICE, PLEASE.」  
門鈴響起，傳來服務生有禮的叫喚。  
  
兩人面面相覤，他們都沒有叫酒店服務呀。  
蕭敬騰嘆口氣，用腳趾頭也想到是誰做的好事。  
「你慢慢想哦，我去應門。」  
  
他不想請別人眼睛吃冰淇淋，用被子把渾身粉紅的方大同包裹得嚴密。  
然後掙起身跳著腳穿西裝褲，想奔去應門卻被床上人拉住手臂，一件外套依樣葫蘆的從後覆上，把他光裸的上身包得密不透風，漏不出一絲肉光。  
蕭敬騰迎上身後一雙執著的眸子，心甜了，輕淺的笑。  
  
拉開了門板，酒店服務生將一個銀盤子放他手上，微笑著說帳單已繳付，離開了。  
蕭敬騰疑惑的拉開蓋子。  
躺在碟上的是幾片白麵包、桃子口味的果醬和小餐刀。  
  
蕭敬騰饒有興味的勾起嘴角，扭開金屬罐蓋，邊用餐刀挖出一口來嚐味兒，邊走回床頭，拍按那鼓鼓的被卵，「快嚐嚐夏姐給我們的甜點。」  
方大同從被子中探出凌亂的頭，驚訝。  
「呀…」微張的唇立即給塞入了一大勺黏稠的甜醬，膠著得他張不開口，只能艱辛的把酸甜吞嚥下去。  
  
「很好吃吧?」蕭敬騰看他兩頰鼓起，哈哈笑。  
「很甜…」方大同無奈點點頭，好吃，但吃那麼多甜死了。  
  
「耶~~!!那再吃一點吧!」  
他驀地歡呼一聲，忽然掀起虛掩在方大同身上的被子，毫無預警的把整罐桃子醬倒轉狂甩，讓冰涼又滑溜的果醬連著細碎果肉全傾在那光裸的身體上!!  
「唔!?」方大同想尖叫卻叫不出聲音，不敢置信的瞪著身上的半透明橘色流淌，佈滿了自己的赤裸身子。  
頃刻，雞皮疙瘩全豎立，腦袋發麻。  
  
「大同，等不及你慢慢想了，我要吃甜點囉!」  
蕭敬騰得逞大笑，扯開覆著下身的被子，用雙掌心捧起一團果醬，直接啪躂的塗抹在方大同豎得筆直的陽具上，仔細的抹得均勻。  
直到堅硬被被拭得得晶亮，如冰棒般誘人，再張唇含住根部慢慢舔舐。  
  
他猜到夏姐的隱喻了，水蜜桃果醬當然是塗在桃子般的屁股上的嘛!  
所以說，果醬其實就是潤滑劑!!  
我夠聰明吧!!哈哈哈!  
  
「唔唔、喂!」方大同掙扎不果。  
他躺在大床的單邊位，蕭敬騰卻突然從床頭撲到自己下身，整個人差不多重疊在自己身上，雙腿擱在臉旁，他怎用力也是徒然。  
下身一陣冰冷然後是絕對的熾熱。  
  
兩人身上都沾滿了果醬，磨擦時發出不少滋滋水聲，又膩又散出甜香。  
快感在衝擊，蕭敬騰拼命又舔又咬，把自己的下身當成冰棒在吃，一邊吮得嘖嘖有聲，不夠半分鐘，極度淫靡的感覺又讓方大同直奔臨界點。  
  
「停啊…呀嗯…」  
方大同不甘心，不想被壓著射精。  
更重要的是這小子今晚勢在必得的氣焰太高張，再不設法解決，難保不會被興奮過頭的他霸王硬上弓啊。  
  
汗冷滑下，方大同邊抗拒陣陣攀升的射精感，邊努力自救。  
快想啊、快想啊…  
快想出來…  
  
「寶貝，快射啊，你忍什麼?」  
蕭敬騰鬆口嘿嘿嘿奸笑，勝券在握。  
「啊嗯!」  
方大同顫慄，擦過乳尖的細白小腿也成了致命武器。  
  
電光火石間，他想到了!!  
之前G片結尾不就出動了…..那招嗎?  
雖然很羞澀，但現在危急存亡，只能一博。  
  
方大同深吸口氣，張大眼眸，拼命搜索，很快找到目標物…  
擱在自己臉旁的深色器官在晃動，他伸手輕柔握住埋在柔黑恥毛中的半勃起，想張唇卻因滿口果醬而張不大，只好艱辛的湊臉過去，把頂端吞入唇中!  
  
哈哈，敬騰對自己做的，他全數奉還。  
各不相欠了。  
  
「啊啊啊…」下身忽然被含住，蕭敬騰捏緊掌頭，喊出聲音。  
腦袋空白了幾秒，才真正意識到大同做了什麼…  
  
那套G片也太刺激了吧?  
竟然連「69」都有示範，最意想不到是保守的大同還真學有所成，豁出去了。  
  
「嗄…啊…」  
有好一陣子，蕭敬騰只能把汗濕的臉抵在柔滑的大腿內側，狠喘著氣，享受下身頻頻傳上的陶然感，輕扭著腰承受疼愛。  
  
方大同勾起笑，知道蕭敬騰有多喜歡這套弄，雙手緊握著雪白無暇的臀，向上推高點，務求讓他壓腰拱高下身，調整出最易接受愛撫的姿態。  
  
蕭敬騰張嘴咬住方大同敏感的腿根嫩肉，不意外的聽到他的驚呼，才緩慢、羞澀的移動雙腿，把兩腿主動分開，半跪半撐的擱在他臉的兩旁，方便大同順利為自己口交。  
  
「啊呀…啊!」  
該死，好舒服，自己也不是未經人事的小夥子了，為什麼還那麼毛躁?  
都怪大同忽然主動積極得不可思議，連「69」都不顧矜持的用出來，快感才會前所未有的洶湧，快要淹沒他。  
自己拱起臀部扭來扭去的畫面，光想像就知道有多淫穢、多難看。  
現在他肯定像個不知廉恥的淫夫吧?  
  
被反將了一軍，氣悶的蕭敬騰立即重整旗鼓，俯下臉繼續攻勢。  
使勁的用舌頭攪動含在口中的頂部，另手握著根位時緊時鬆的捏。  
豈料下身卻同樣被如此對付，讓他仰起脖子難耐的哼叫「嗚…啊…」  
  
「你幹嘛學我!?」生氣了。  
「是你說教我的啊。」委屈的口吻。  
  
方大同這奸人肯定是在裝無辜!!  
明明教導的不是讓他用在自己身上。  
  
哼哼，讓你學我!?  
蕭敬騰抿起唇，雙手握緊根部狠狠的上下擼動，想用最快速度把方大同的精子迫吐出來!!  
  
「啊啊呀呀!敬啊…呀…」  
疼痛混雜高峰快感沖刷身體，方大同沙啞的嘶吼，知道自己這次怎也隱忍不下高潮了。  
但迷糊間仍想讓敬騰與自己一起攀上天堂，雙手學著他圈好陽具急急的套弄，邊承受瘋狂的疼愛邊給予戀人同樣的感受。  
  
「啊嗯!我們一起、一起…」  
方大同聲音沙啞，語不成調。  
  
「喂，哈呀…」  
蕭敬騰根本沒時間說「不」，方大同愈發順暢的手勢也把他迫到極限，只能隨著活塞動作而哽咽著叫喊，彷彿看到白色光點在眼前凝聚然後爆破。  
  
不到幾十秒，互相挑逗了太久的兩人終於到達頂點。  
「啊啊呀…啊!」低沈的哼叫有幾分重疊。  
二人繃緊腹部，下體抽搐幾下，登上了夢寐以求的高潮。  
  
方大同繃得快抽筋的腹肌放鬆下來，整個人攤軟無力，噴灑著熱氣享受餘韻。  
他閉上泛濕的雙眼，心滿意足的休息，等待心跳平復下來。  
身上的重量忽然消失，幾秒後臉蛋被抹了一層稠密的液體。  
以為被塗上果醬的他睜開眼，卻看到蕭敬騰白皙的臉龐被濺了幾道白濁。  
「呃…」臉紅耳赤。  
  
蕭敬騰繼續用手背抹走自己的，再像塗麵包般把精液回敬方大同。  
「你射到我臉上了啦。」有些還噴到嘴角。  
  
說是埋怨，聽在方大同耳中卻全變了撒嬌。  
  
「老婆，很好吃吧?」  
他重覆之前敬騰問他的問題，嘴上仍不忘佔便宜，微笑。  
  
蕭敬騰跟著微勾起愉快的弧，才不會吃虧。  
「我的老婆當然好吃啊。」  
迫不及待，吻上誘惑得要命的唇瓣。  
輕喃「很甜。」  
  
  
  
第三回合，二人筋疲力盡的平手。  
  
  
  
他們心中明瞭。  
這晚雖然不分勝負，但甜甜蜜蜜的「一哥」戰還會延續很久、很久。  
也許，就像歌詞說的，愛情原來就沒有輸贏?  
  
(完)


End file.
